1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus, a printing apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a program for detecting twine.
2. Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, a fixing apparatus sandwiching a recording medium between a rotating body having a heat source and a rotating body for pressurizing is mounted, wherein the fixing apparatus fixes an image forming material, such as a toner or the like, that are transferred to the recording medium. The rotating body having the heat source applies a heat to the recording medium, and the rotating body for pressurizing is arranged to oppose to the rotating body having the heat source.
In this fixing apparatus, there is a case where the recording medium twine around the heating member (or the pressurizing member) due to various factors, such a static electricity of the recording medium, an adhesive property of the toner, an oil supplied at a time of fixing, or the like.
Accordingly, in order to detect the twine of the recording medium to any one of a pair of rotating bodies, arranging an optical type sensor and monitoring the twine of the recording medium based on a result of detection of the optical type sensor is considered. However, when twine occurs, a periphery of the fixing section, the heating member and the pressurizing member comes to have a high temperature. Accordingly, position for arranging the optical sensor shall be limited, for example, arranging the optical type sensor at a far position or the like shall be necessary.